inside_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jo Wood
'''Jo Wood '''is the local homeless man of Inside Gaming, and creator of Chaser. Jo Wood was once a aspiring game designer, but after a series of mysterious events he went crazy. After alienating his employees, friends, family, and wife, Jo Wood began the development of Chaser. Developing the game himself, and using his life savings, Jo Wood finished the utter failure, that he calls his masterpiece, which ultimately led to Jo Wood's bankruptcy and homelessness. Origins Jo Wood began as a joke on Steam Roulette, where Adam, Bruce, and James mistook JoWooD (Entertainment AG) the company for a developer. They proposed, by the quality of the game, that it was produced only by a single developer and that developer was the insane Jo Wood. Bio Long ago, there was a young child named Jo Wood. For Christmas, his parents got him a monkey. Jo Wood loved his new monkey friend, and played with him every day. One day though, Jo Wood was chasing the monkey. The monkey, not paying attention, ran into the street. Jo Wood attempted to catch the monkey, but it was too late. The monkey was hit by a car, and killed. This inspired Jo Wood down the path to create Chaser. Jo Wood was once a sane, successful, married man. Once he began Chaser, everything changed. Jo Wood began to descend into insanity. After alienating his entire staff, Jo Wood began to develop Chaser single handedly. The stress from the project drove him deeper into insanity. He drove away his friends, family, and wife. Leaving him only with his dog, parrot, and house. It is assumed, that around this point Jo Wood began to develop split personality disorder. Each personality began to work on a different part of Chaser. Jo Wood began to host panels at his house around this point. These panels were just him, his dog and parrot in his garage taking questions from his split personalities. These would mostly end with him arguing with his parrot over who was the real Jo Wood. Eventually, Jo Wood finished Chaser. Having put all his life savings into development, and marketing, Jo Wood was now homeless. His equipment repossessed and his wife had taken back the dog and parrot. Jo Wood's success depended on this game, and he couldn't get the $17.38 he needed to finish it. Chaser was a failure. Jo Wood sank into obscurity, and his mental delusions grew worse. After his split personalities further tormented and depressed him, Jo Wood fully snapped. He convinced himself Chaser was a critically acclaimed success and had been a herald as a gaming innovation. Jo Wood's condition was so bad he no longer had any bearings on his surroundings. Jo Wood, broke, homeless, insane and delusional, lived in the gutter. But, as fate would have it, Chaser was renewed in popularity. Three intrepid gamers stumbled upon the game, and played it on a live stream. Jo Wood just happened to be passing a computer store, and saw the stream. Jo Wood, believing it to be his second coming, went and sought out the three. Jo Wood now lives outside the Inside Gaming office. Begging the staff for money, to make his next project, or pitching them his ideas. He mostly just asks them for old hotdogs or Chuck E. Cheese tokens. Jo even slumps as low as giving sexual favors for these items. This escalated when he was found giving an animatronic Chuck E Cheese robot a handjob in the Oscar Meyer Wienermobile. JoWooD Entertainment AG The Game Company He's homeless, what do you expect besides Chaser? Trivia *Jo Wood is on Reddit guys: http://www.reddit.com/user/Jo_Wood * It is neither confirmed nor denied that Gary Busey will play Jo Wood in Inside Gaming the movie, but its assumed that its going to be Dustin Hoffman like in his "origin" film. * Jo Wood is quite active on the inside gaming community. Despite being homeless. It is assumed he breaks into places to use a computer. *JoWooD Entertainment AG the company can be found here:JoWooD Entertainment AG * Jo Wood has the best parrot ever. * Jo Wood currently lives at JoWood avenue in Los Angeles and eats gum off the walls. * There is a video of Jo Wood's origin. * Jo Wood successfully sued Mars for stealing his design from Chaser. * Jo Wood killed the person who designed the water level because the guy wanted about tree fiddy and he was a crustacean from the Proterozoic era. * Jo Wood has a twin brother named Joe Wood, who was one of the lead designers on Halo: Combat Evolved, which inspired Joe to create Chaser. He hasn't spoke to his brother in 14 years. Category:Inside Gaming Characters Category:Chaser Category:Developer